Atohallan
by LaMariposaAzul12
Summary: Elsa se enfrenta a sí misma tratando de aclararse con respecto a lo que siente por Honeymaren. Galerna intenta acelerar el proceso trayendo a Honeymaren a escena. Relato corto. He decidido titularlo Atohallan porque pensé que Elsa necesitaría sentirse tranquila, como en casa en esta relación en la que está entrando. #elsamaren #frozen2fanfiction #elsa #honeymaren #elsaxhoneymaren


Mis pies se balanceaban rozando la superficie del agua a un ritmo constante y, a pesar de estar distraída, podía notar como las pequeñas partículas de escarcha y nieve se adherían a la punta de mis dedos. Os preguntaréis que hacía allí, sola, descalza, mirando al horizonte como si no hubiera un mañana. La verdad es que ni yo lo sabía. Solo sabía que, en ese momento, necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba calma.

Como por arte de magia, una ráfaga de viento me rozó el cuello y me hizo estremecerme al tiempo que oía cómo las hojas caídas del último otoño crujían bajo el sonido de una pisada dada torpemente. No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era, aunque si me giré para darme el placer de poder observarla. Ella seguía aún con un pie sobre un montón de hojas secas, pero su rostro ahora tenía un ligero ápice de color, dando a entender que se avergonzaba, de alguna forma, de haber sido descubierta.

Lo siento, no quería molestarte -dijo ella, aún con los brazos encogidos por la vergüenza-.

No te preocupes -le contesté yo-, me vendría bien algo de compañía.

Di dos palmadas sobre la roca en la que yo estaba sentada, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para las dos y ella se sentó a mi lado, con delicadeza. La miré de reojo y sonreí ligeramente sin que ella se diera cuenta. A veces podía ser así de tímida, pero comenzaba a conocerla tan bien como para saber que era mucho más que eso. Ella era una chica fuerte e independiente, de gran corazón y un espíritu libre muy marcado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser animada, a veces sacaba su lado sereno y templado, el cual siempre acababa reconfortándome. Era cálida, lo contrario a mí.

Desde el principio de mis días siempre traté de apartarme de la gente por acto reflejo. Podía mirar a la gente a la cara y alejarlos. Estaba confusa y asustada de mi misma, de lo que podía hacer si me descontrolaba. Fue mi hermana la que luchó por traerme de vuelta a su lado, y aun así, me cuesta cambiar mi forma de actuar, pero parece que por mucho que quiera alejarme de ella, no quiero. Es como si su pelo marrón, sus pecas, sus ojos rasgados, su cara redonda y su piel morena me atrajeran. Somos como el hielo y el fuego, contrapartes, pero sin los dos no existiría el agua, y el agua para mí es… La calma.

¿A qué se supone que estamos mirando? -preguntó ella-.

Dudé, pues yo la estaba mirando a ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de repente y toda excusa que estaba a punto de salir por mi boca de repente acabó tragada por una oleada de sentimientos cruzados. Es gracioso porque, de hecho, estábamos sentadas justo a la orilla del mar.

No lo sé, ¿a qué estás mirando tú? -le respondí en cuanto pude recuperar la compostura-.

Al… ¿mar? -respondió no muy convencida-. ¿A qué mirabas tú?

Por un momento pensé en decir algo elaborado para esquivar el tema, pero no soy conocida por pensarme demasiado las cosas antes de soltarlas sin más.

A ti -le respondí yo-.

Ella murmuró un ligero "Oh" y las dos apartamos la mirada de la otra. No iba a fingir que aquí no sucedía nada. Llevo fingiendo mucho tiempo en mi vida y, la verdad, con ella siento que no necesito ser otra persona más que yo misma, así que se lo dije sin más.

Me haces sentir diferente cuando estás cerca -dije intentando explicarme, mirando al mar para no perder el hilo-. Siento que contigo puedo ser yo misma, que puedo olvidarme de todo por un momento y dejarlo atrás. Me permites ser como yo quiero ser y quien soy, sin juzgarme. Para mí, eres especial y creo que…

En ese momento sentí como unas manos me giraban la cabeza para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba. Abrí los ojos al principio, con sorpresa, pero segundos más tarde estaba más preocupada por cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos. Para que quede constancia, diría que increíbles. Tanto que me fui acercando cada vez más a ella y, sin quererlo, acabamos cayendo de la roca y mojándonos en el mar, abrazadas. Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reírnos de lo estúpido que había sido el caernos al agua, hasta que no pudimos más. Nos miramos y, por una vez decidí dejarme llevar.

¿Sabes? No me dejaste terminar -dije mientras le salpicaba agua en la cara-.

A ver, dime, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir? -dijo limpiándose la cara del agua que le había llegado-.

Que te quiero boba. Simplemente, que te quiero.

Dicho esto, me acerqué y, esta vez, la besé yo.

* * *

Buenas a todos. Soy la autora. Ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí me gustaría saber qué os parece la historia. Dejádmelo en los comentarios, por favor. De paso os pregunto si os gustaría leer una historia de esta parejita con al menos unos 10 capítulos. He pensado en escribirla, pero no me decido si hacerla o no. Ya me decís. Bai.

LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ


End file.
